1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable computer that is convenient to open and close a display with respect to a computer main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a portable computer includes a main body, a display rotatably connected to the main body having a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel at the front thereof, a locking member preventing the display from being unintentionally unfolded and a button for operating the locking member. As an example of the locking member, Korean utility model Publication No. 2000-0642 discloses a locking member comprising a metal plate mounted on an upper surface of a housing, a magnet slidably mounted on a display panel for attachment to the metal plate via the magnetic force and a button engaging the magnet. Thus, to unfold the display folded onto the housing, a user should hold the button and slide the magnet and hold the display. Only thereafter, the user can unfold the display.
As described above, to open the conventional portable computer, the magnet should be slid by the button and then the metal plate and the magnetic button should be separated to hold the display. Thus, it may be inconvenient for the user to open and close the portable computer.
Thus, for the user's convenience, a locking member which can easily prevent the display from unintentionally being rotated about the computer main body and with which the display is conveniently unfolded without any additional operating means such as the button is required.